


Woah, Bruv

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Kisses, M/M, mild violence, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy finds the training room. Hartwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woah, Bruv

**Author's Note:**

> The "i was about to punch you in the face but you caught my fist in your hand and just held it and i was so impressed all i could do was whisper bro and now we’re dating" AU with Hartwin. Prompt found on tumblr. 
> 
> My first Kingsman/Hartwin fic. Enjoy!

No one told him that the headquarters has a training room. Well, why would they? Everything was deep in shit after V Day and took a long time to clean it up. Everybody was too busy to tell hm anything more about Kingsman. Eggsy, now known as Galahad, had to stumble upon the training room himself to find it. 

Eggsy has his hands in his pockets and whistles, impressed with the room. It was large, has fake guns and other weapons on the walls and wrestling mats covered the center of the room. On the left side of the room, there's a door that leads into a locker room. 

Eggsy starts to head over to the room until he hears footsteps coming towards him. "Eggsy, what are you doing?" He turns and sees Harry, known as the new Arthur. 

Galahad grins at him. "When did Kingsman get a training room, 'arry?"

Harry smiles back. "We always had one. You just finally found it."

"Well, you want to join me," Eggsy asks and gestures to the locker room. "We can get changed and do some fighting."

"Fighting?"

"Or training, whatever," Eggsy shrugs.

Harry seems to think about it for a few seconds until he gave his answer. "Lead the way." Eggsy cheers and goes inside the locker room, Harry following behind him. 

Sweatpants and tank tops were on the shelves inside the locker room and the two men go in separate directions to change. Eggsy tries to keep his head down to avoid checking out Harry and the obvious amazing body the man will have. 

Harry leaves the room first and stands on one of the wrestling mats. Eggsy quickly pulls a tank top over his head and leaves. He stands in front of Harry, across from him, and crosses his arms. "How are we going to do this," Eggsy asks, uncrossing his arms and smirks. 

"I'm sure that you already know how to punch and kick. Am I correct," Harry asks but Eggsy doesn't give an answer. Galahad charges after Harry and aims a punch at Harry. The older man dodges it barely, Eggsy's fist hitting Harry's shoulder briefly. 

Harry rolls his shoulders, staring at Eggsy with an amused look. "Is that the best you can do?"

Eggsy smirks at Harry and starts to throw another punch. Only, his fist didn't hit anything this time. Harry stops his punch, his hand gripping Eggsy's fist tightly, and brings Eggsy's hand down and holds it. Eggsy's eyes widen in shock. He never seen this in a fight before; he never expected something like this from Harry.

"Woah, bruv," Eggsy whispers, staring at their locked hands. He calms down and looks at Harry. Harry smiles at him and Eggsy can't help it.

Eggsy stands on the tips of his toes, kisses Harry and grins slightly in the kiss when Harry returns it.

.

The next day, Harry and Eggsy came in to work, holding hands. 

.

The End


End file.
